


I Got Captured By The Galra (Twice) And All I Got Was This Stupid T-Shirt

by Pyrix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Not a healthy relationship, Spoilers for S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrix/pseuds/Pyrix
Summary: Shiro comes back different.





	I Got Captured By The Galra (Twice) And All I Got Was This Stupid T-Shirt

Shiro's back, sure, but he's...all weird. Not that Keith can really hold it against him. Two gigs as a Galra prisoner can't be soft on the psyche; it's the kind of shit that changes a man. Changed a man. The first Shiro came back hurt, muscles corded with so many scars and issues even _Keith_ was concerned--but he was still gentle and kind at the centre of it all. A good guy.

The second Shiro comes back cold and distant. He talks to Keith, yeah, but apart from that initial conversation he doesn't do much more. He doesn't goof around or hang with the other Paladins, and when he barks out commands they have an edge to them. I'm proud of you, Shiro says, but there's a look in his eyes that raises Keith's hackles.

And maybe he isn't proud. Maybe he isn't happy about it, that Keith won Black over so easily while Shiro had to fight and struggle to keep hold of his own Lion. Maybe he's really fucking pissed that he wasn't even gone for that long, really, and they already replaced him.

Maybe that's why when he spreads Keith out on his bed these days he barely preps him before pushing in hard, one hand pressing lightly on Keith's neck. Fucks him fast and dirty, with barely any regard for Keith's pleasure. The way he mouths at Keith's jawline isn't to whisper sweet talk but to mark him, like he's desperately trying to stake his claim.

Look, the bite marks say. Keith may be the Black Paladin, but I'm the leader. And--fuck. Keith'd have stopped flying for Shiro. This is nothing. What's a little rough sex compared to being grounded? So when Shiro bends him over a counter and takes him, he moans and gasps Shiro's name at all the right parts. In the showers Keith says, yes, sir, and sinks to his knees. He wears loose shirts and tight pants, shows off his bruises like brands. 

He'd do anything to save Shiro, he said, and he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> "what does the title have to do with anything?" it doesn't.  
> clone theory @ full blasters


End file.
